Mancala Portal
Mancala Portal → Italian. Welcome to the Mancala Portal. Mancala World hosts the largest collection of articles related to mancala games on the internet. It is the ultimate source for information on this family of board games and many more articles are added every month. Help to make this treasure of knowledge even more precious. The following strives to be a complete list of all articles that are closely related to mancala games - in all languages which are used so far. The list numbers more than 850 articles. Please don't add external links here. They will be deleted! General Topics *Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mancala :*Mankala :*Mancala * Modern sowing games * Solitaire games * Traditional mancala games *Bibliography :*Bibliografia Games Modern Games One-dimensional topology * 4-Player Mancala * 10 Mighty Men * 55Stones :* 55Stones :*55Stones * Afrika :* Afrika :* Afrika * Ägyptisches Muschelspiel * Amboseli Game * Arkaneum Merchant * Armada * Atomic Wari * Austrian Solitaire * Awari * Awarichess :* Awechec * Awele Bohnanza :* Awele Bohnanza * Bag of Bones * BalaGwari * Balduman's Mancala Game * Banan-Cala :* Banan-Cala * Banking Ball Game * Bao 6x2 * Bao Arabica * Basic Crossroads * Biwele * Bulgarian Solitaire * Calady * Canicas * Carolina Solitaire * Catch 19 * Chuba * Circular Composition * Cirk :* Cirk * Coin Duel * Cow Poke * Cranium Grab & Go Mancala Mania - Purple Stone Variant * Cross-Endodoi * Cross-Kalah :* Cross-Kalah :* Cross-Kalah * Cross-Wari :* Cross-Wari * Cups :* Cups * Diffusion * Dogon :*Dogon :*Dogon * Dracala :*Dracala :*Dracala * Duovallis :*Duovallis * El Mirall * Eppstein's Mancala Game * étoile * Fergen Goobalay * F.I.L.O * Four-rank Diffusion * Geisterfahrer :* Geisterfahrer :* Geisterfahrer * Glass Bead Game :*Glass Bead Game :*Glass Bead Game * Grand Arabian Oh-Wah-Ree * Grand Coastal Oh-Wah-Ree :*Grand Coastal Oh-Wah-Ree * Grand Dog-Gone Oh-Wah-Ree :*Grand Dog-Gone Oh-Wah-Ree * Grand Oh-Wah-Ree :*Grand Oh-Wah-Ree * Gulek :* Gulek * Hackaback * Ioiwari * Kalah :* Kalaha :*Kalah :*Kalah :* Kalaha :*Kalah * Kalawacki * Kariba :*KASKA * Kauri :* Kauri :* Kauri * Kid-Cala * long night game * Mancala Solitaire (1) * Mancala Solitaire (2) * Mancala Spellorama * Mangala :* Mangala (critical views) * Manji :* Manji * Mankka * Martian Mancala * Micro-Wari :* Micro-Wari * mikro tsoro * MiniMancala :* MiniMancala * Monokalah * Montenegrinisches Mancala * Montreal Solitaire * Multitchouka * Nano-Wari :* Nano-Wari * Nasty Crossroads * Njaka's Mancala Game * Numercy * Nyakun * Oh-Wah-Ree :*Oh-Wah-Ree * Orancala :* Orancala * Partisan Sowing * Pas de Deux :*Pas de Deux :*Pas de Deux * Pass It On * Progressive Mancala :*Progressive Mancala :*Progressive Mancala * Pyramidis * Quindo * Random Bulgarian Solitaire * Reaping * Robertson's Mancala Game * Rondell :*Rondell * Ruma * Sahara :* Sahara * Sämann * Slangenspel * Sowing :* Sowing :* Sowing * Space Walk :*Space Walk * Spectral Reapers * Stones in Cups * Superwari :* Superwari * Swahili * Tchoukaillon * Tchuka Ruma :*Tchuca ruma * Tea Party * The Colony * Tippy's Mancala Game * Toguz Poddavki :* Togus Poddavki :* Toguz Poddavki * Tornado * Trias :* Trias :* Trias * Trip-n-Trap‎‎ * Tuca Tuca :* Tuca Tuca * Two-handed Bulgarian Solitaire * Volcano Race * Wendy im Galopp * Widdershins * Yann's Mancala Problem * Zig Zag Two-dimensional topology * African Chess * Attack of the Mutant Moss from Outer Space!‎‎ * BigBasin * Blue Nile * Buku * Caduceus * Calcala * Caldera * Cascades * Cash in Hand * Coastercano * Compass Volcano * Conga :* Conga * Dorn Bones * Esiema :* Esiema * Exxit :* Exxit * Freedom * Graveyard Shift * Hexano * Hexano-Duel * Inchworm * Iceland Volcano * Intermedium * Mega Hexano * Mega Volcano * Melting Volcano * Mini Volcano * Murus Gallicus :* Murus Gallicus * Myra :* Myra :* Myra *Nanelé * Pilare :* Pilare * Plain Earth Volcano * Scrambled Volcano * Seo's Unknown Game * Slimetrail * Slime-Moku * Snail Trail * Snake Pit * Solitaire Volcano * Sow? * Stoplight Mancala * Storm * THI` * Tower of Power :* Tower of Power * Tricala * Tumbling Down * Two-dimensional Sowing * Ubervolcano * UnStack :* UnStack * Vertigo * Volcano * Volcano Island Mancala meta-games * Blind Mancala :* Blindmancala * Condi Mancala :* Condi Mancala :* Kondimankala * Cross-Mancala :* Cross-Mancala * Drunken Mancala * Horncala * Mancala Bohnanza :* Mancala Bohnanza * Pie rule :* Tortenregel :* Regola della torta * Royal Mancala :* Königliches Mankala * Strip Mancala * Suicide Mancala :*Suizidmancala * Time-limited Mancala :* Mancala mit Zeitbegrenzung :* Limite de Tempo de Jogo em Mancala‎ Other Games * Jigsaw Puzzle Traditional Games One dimensional topology * Abalala'e *Achochodi * Adji-boto :*Adji-boto * Adji Kui I * Adji Kui II * Agsinnoninka * A-i-ú :*A-i-ú * Ajua * Al-manqala * Alemungula :*Alemungula :*Alemungula :*Alemungula * Ali Guli Mane * Andada :* Andada * Andot * Anywoli :*Anywoli * Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin :*Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin * Ayit * Ayoayo :* Ayoayo * Azigo * Ba-awa :* Ba-awa * Bakuk * Ban-Ban :* Ban-Ban * Bao Kiarabu * Bao Kigogo * Bao Kingulu * Bao la Kete * Bao la Kimasai (four rows) * Bao la Kimasai (two rows) * Bao la Kiswahili :*Bao :*Bao * Bao la Kujifunza * Barbados Warri * Baré * Bawo * Bay Khom :* Bay Khom * Bechi * Bohnenspiel :* Bohnenspiel :*Bohnenspiel * Boola :*Boola :*Boola * Bosh * Bule Perga * Bulto * Ceelkoqyuqkoqiji * Cenne * Çevále * Chisolo I :* Chisolo I * Chisolo II :* Chisolo II * Chongka' * Choro I * Choro II * Congkak :* Congkak :*Congklak :*Congkak * Dabuda * Dakon :*Dakon :*Dakon * Daramutu :*Daramutu :*Daramutu * Djenon Abe * Djenon Aboure * Dong Wo * El Arnab :*El Arnab * Embeli * En Dodoi * En Gehé :*En gehé * Enkeshui :* Enkeshui :* Enkeshui * Eson Khorgol :* Eson Korgool * Galatjang * Giuthi :*Giuthi * Goré * Halusa * Hawalis :*Hawalis :*Hawalis :*Hawalis * Hesa * Hoyito I * Hoyito II * Hoyito III * Hufesay * Huroy * Hus * Igisoro :* Igisoro * Ī * Imbelece :* Imbelece * Ise Ozin Egbe * Isolo I * Isolo II * Isolo III :* Isolo * Je ki n je * J'erin :*J'erin * Kabwanga * Kale :* Kale * Kánji-guti * Kanotta * Kâra * Katra Be * Katra Fandatsaka * Katra Gorobaka * Katra Mpantsaka * Katro :*Katro * Kiela :*Kiela :*Kiela * Kiothi :*Kiothi * Kisolo :*Kisolo :*Kisolo * Kotu-baendum :* Kotu-baendum * Koumma * Kpé * Kpo :* Kpo * Krur :*Krur * Kuoless :* Kuoless * Kwahilka Aitidikus * L'ab al-Akil‎ * L'ab al-Ghashim‎‎ * La'b Madjnuni * La'b Rosëya * Lahemay Waladat * Lamè Uwèlèdèt * Lamlameta :* Lamlameta :*Lamlameta :*Lamlameta * Latho :*Latho * Layli Goobalay I * Layli Goobalay II :*Layli Goobalay * Leb Bbut Ahbochen * Longbeu-a-cha *Lukho :*Lukho * Luuth :* Luuth * Mak Khom * Mandoli :*Mandoli * Mangala I * Mangala II * Mangala IV :* Mangala * Mangola * Mbelele * Mbothe :*Mbothe :*Mbothe * Mefuvha * Modiar * Moruba :* Moruba * Mulabalaba :* Mulabalaba * Mwambulula * Nāh * Nakabili :* Nakabili * Nsa Isong :* Nsa Isong * Nsolo * Obridjie :* Obridjie * Ohojichi * Ohvalhu * Olowuka * Omweso :*Omweso * Ô Quan :*Ô ăn quan * Ouri :*Ouri * Owani * Oware :* Oware :*Oware :*Awélé :* Oware :*Oware * Owela * Pachgarhwa * Pallankuzhi * Pasu Pondi * Piç :*Piç * Qelat I * Qelat II * Raja Pasu * Raja Pasu Mandiri * Rath * Rio Kadalis * Round-and-Round Warri * Sadeqa I * Sadeqa II * Sadeqa III * Sàn Yáo * Sat-gol * Seethaipandi * Selus :*Selus *Sokusowó * Songo Douala * Songo Ewondo * Spreta :*Spreta * Sulus Aidi * Sulus Nishtaw * Sungka :* Sungka * Takti * Tap-urdy * Tchadji * Tchouba * Tegre * Tihbat * Toguz Kumalak :*Togus Kumalak :*Toguz Kumalak :*Toguz Kumalak :*Dokuz kumalak * Tok Ku Rou * Tsoro :*Tsoro * Um Laarais * Um ed-Dyar * Um el Bagara :* Um el Bagara * Ünee Tugalluulax :* Unee tugaluulach :* Unee tugaluulax :* Unee Tugaluulach :* Unee Tugaluulach * Urim :*Urim :*Urim * Vai Lung Thlan :* Vai lung thlan :* Vai lung thlan * Voleur * Wahree * Walak-pussa * Warra :* Warra * Warri (Haiti) :* Kay * Warri (Antigua) : Warri (Trinidad) * Waurie :* Waurie :* Waurie * Wa-wee * Weikersheim's Mancala Game :* Weikersheimer Mancalaspiel * Woaley * Woll :* Woll * Worri :* Worri * Wouri :* Wouri * Yit Jani * Yit Nuri * Yucebao Two-dimensional topology * Dongjintian * Laomuzhuqi * Zigulzoqge Cultural Aspects Art * 10 Sen coin :* 10 Sen Münze * A Cairene Café * Aligulimane * Artwork * Big Brother 13 * Big Brother Africa 6 * Congkak Congak * Congkak, the movie * Continuing On * Films * Game of Uril * Ghosting * Gold weights * House of Flower, House of Harmony * Interior No. 29 * Jangan Pandang Belakang Congkak * Literature * Mancala for two violins * Mkomwe * Music * No Seed * Odalisques Playing a Mancala Game in the Harem * Ouril Players * Playing a Game of Mancala * Playing Sungka * Playing the Ô Ăn Quan Game * Proverbs * Reception in a Turkish Harem * Stamps :* Briefmarken * Surname-i Humayun 367-A * Turkish Girls Who Play Mangala * Twins of Mankala * Two Greek or Franconian Ladies Sitting on a Divan and Playing Mancala * Uril Board * Urim Hands Internet * BoardGameGeek BoardGameGeek * BoardGameGeek (critical views) * Blogs * Mancala (Club Penguin) * Mancala World :* Mancala World :* Mancala World :* Mancala World * mancalagames * Online Games * wikimanQala :*wikimanQala Mancala Dictionaries *Names * Bao dictionary * Bohnenspiel dictionary * Congkak dictionary * Hoyito dictionary :*Dicionário de Hoyito * Hus dictionary * Igisoro dictionary :*Dicionário de Igisoro * Omweso dictionary * Songo dictionary Material Culture General Topics * Board :* Tabuleiro * Icehouse pieces * Nickernut :* Ouri * Pit :* Spielmulde :* Poço * Row :* Fila * Seeds :* Sementes * Singleton :* Conjunto unitário * Store :* Gewinnmulde :* Depósito Specific Topics * Andalusian mancala boards :* Tabuleiros de Mancala da Andaluzia * Ciudad de Vascos mancala boards :* Mancalabretter von Ciudad de Vascos :* Tabuleiros de Mancala da Ciudad de Vascos * Mancala board of Abd-al-Rahman's daughter :* Tabuleiro de Mancala da Filha de Abd-al-Rahman * Mancala board of Arguni :* Mancalabrett von Arguni :* Tabuleiro de Mancala de Arguni * Volcano board * Weikersheim mancala boards :* Tabuleiros de Mancala de Weikersheim :* Weikersheimer Mancalaspiel Tournaments * Campionat d'Aualé de Catalunya * German Toguz Kumalak Championship :*Deutsche Togus Kumalak Meisterschaft‎‎ * International Bao Tournament, Nijmegen * Mancala tournaments at MSO Cambridge * Mancala tournaments at the Mind Sports Olympiad main event * Mancala tournaments in Germany :*Mancala-Turniere in Deutschland * Oware tournaments at Deskohrani * Sungka Festival and Tournament in Vienna, 2008 * Tournaments :* Torneios * Wari Tournament, Castle Lißberg :* Wari-Turnier, Burg Lißberg Other Cultural Aspects * Cheating * Education :* Educação * Mancala Games * Mancala Games (critical review) * Museums * Timeline Mathematics General Mathematics * Modular arithmetic of mancala games :* Aritmética modular para os jogos de mancala * Tempi Game Mechanisms *Bonus move * Capturing * Cycle :* Ciclo * Reverse sowing * Sowing Game Theory * Awari Oracle * Kalah research by Mark Rawlings * Solved game * Statistics People Artists * Caribbean Charlie * Felix Mnthali * Jean-Etienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard :* Jean-Étienne Liotard * Kofi C. Agudoawu * Nakkaş Osman * Yim Guechsè :*Yim Guechsè :*Yim Guechsè Inventors of Mancala Games * Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph :*Alex Randolph * Christian Freeling :* Christian Freeling :* Christian Freeling * Clark Daniel Rodeffer :* Clark Daniel Rodeffer * David Parlett :*David Parlett :*David Parlett :*David Parlett * Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Édouard Lucas :*Edouard Lucas * Jeff Erickson * John Horton Conway :*John Horton Conway :*John Conway :*John Horton Conway :*John Conway :* John Horton Conway :*John Conway * Mark Steere * Mark Steere (critical views) * Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering *William Daniel Troyka * William Julius Champion Jr. * William Julius Champion Jr. (critical views) Researchers Listed if research on mancala games was conducted. Computer Scientists & Mathematicians * Jama Musse Jama :* Jama Musse Jama * Jeff Erickson * Larry Russ * Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner :*Martin Gardner Historians, Geographs & Ethnologists * Alan Pankhurst Merriam * Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz :* Carl Sophus Lumholtz * Edward William Lane :* Edward William Lane :* Edward William Lane :* Edward William Lane :* Edward William Lane * Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt :* Étienne de Flacourt * Felix von Luschan :* Felix von Luschan * Fritz Jahn :* Fritz Jahn * Harold James Ruthven Murray :* Harold James Ruthven Murray :*Harold James Ruthven Murray :* Harold James Ruthven Murray * Hiob Ludolf :* Hiob Ludolf :* Hiob Ludolf * John Galt :* John Galt :* John Galt :* John Galt :*John Galt * Manuel Raimundo Querino :* Manuel Querino (português) * Michael B. Nsimbi * Richard Jobson :*Richard Jobson * Richard Pankhurst * Robert Charles Bell * Stewart Culin * Thomas Hyde :*Thomas Hyde Psychologists * Alexander Johan de Voogt :*Alexander de Voogt *Jean Retschitzki Players * Arty Sandler :* Arty Sandler :* Arty Sandler * Bruno Rüger * Cyril Christian * Jama Musse Jama :* Jama Musse Jama *Jean Retschitzki *Joseph Mukasa Balikuddembe :*Joseph Mukasa * Jurij Nold :*Jurij Nold *Katakyie Opoku Ware I :*Opoku Ware I. :*Opokou Waré *Mutesa I *Ntim Gyakari *Shyaam aMbul aNgoong :*Shyaam aMbul aNgoong * Paul Smith * Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering :*Ralf Gering * Sundiata Keita :* Sundiata Keita :* Sundiata Keita :* Soundiata Keïta :* Sundjata Keita :* Sundiata Keita * Trevor Simon * Víktor Bautista i Roca :* Víktor Bautista i Roca * Xavier Blanvillain Others * Sid Sackson :* Sid Sackson :* Sid Sackson Tests * Bao test * Toguz Kumalak Puzzles